


Balikan

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Wedding Invitation, dinner with ex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Di restoran paling sulit dipesan, Suna Rintarou mengajak Hinata Shoyou untuk makan bersama. Tujuan Suna cuma satu yaitu mengajak kembali bersama :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Balikan

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, cerita ini saya buat demi kepentingan fangirling tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil. Semoga suka ceritanya yaaaaa :) ini tuh karam tapi komedi beneraann :D

“Hai Shoyo.”

“Hai juga Kak Suna, makasih undangannya udah dari kapan aku pengen ke sini tapi ga ada yang bisa kuajak.”

“Sama-sama, tapi Kak Suna banget nih, engga _Mas Rintarou_ lagi?”

“Hahaha, engga lah kita kan engga sedekat dulu.”

“Kalau mas ajak kamu balikan gimana?”

“Idih, mulutnya .. dah ah jangan bercanda dulu nanti tau-tau kita ngaler-ngidul dan waktunya abis deh.”

“Yah, pas ajak balikan aja baru dianggap bercanda tapi pas dulu mas kelepasan ajak putus langsung kamu seriusin. Mas nyesel loh tiap hari.”

“ _Mood_ kamu gak jadi ancur kan?”

“Eh-engga kok, udah biasa aku diginiin sama _Kak Suna_ udah kebal.”

“Pantesan.”

Shoyo menoleh, senyum Rintarou menyambutnya meski diperciki getir.

“Kamu kebal makannya sekalipun mas usaha kamu gak rasain apa-apa lagi ya?”

“Bener banget. Udah _b-_ aja.”

“Ga bisa balik lagi _banget_?”

“Iya kak, ga bisa _bangeeeeet_.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku udah bahagia aku ga butuh tambahan kebahagiaan lagi.”

“Yah di-skak lagi.”

“Ututu kak mantan jangan cemberut dong, sini _aaa_ dulu aku suapin _reserved_ tempat di sini kan susah, jadi kudu dinikmatin.”

“Susah tapi ga sesusah ngajak kamu balikan. Dan mas nikmatin usaha mas buat balikin kamu ke hidup mas.”

“Yah itu mah ... gimana ya, jangan diarepin deh.”

“Kesel deh dulu mas bodoh banget.”

“Gak ah, mas ga bodoh kitanya aja ga jodoh.”

Rintarou tersenyum, karena mendengar kata **'mas'** lagi dari Shoyo. Konten kalimatnya memang jauh dari harapannya tapi mendengar panggilan itu meski hasil terpeleset lidah tetap membuatnya senang.

“Lagi dong ...”

“Apanya, mau daging lagi?”

“Bukan, panggilannya bilang lagi dong.”

“Ahahaha, ayo kak suna _aaaa_.”

“Ah kamu jadi pinter ya setelah satu tim dengan Tsukishima.”

“Ehehehe ... aku kelihatan keren ya sekarang kak?”

“Keren banget, cuma minus satu hal.”

“ _Wait_ , bau-baunya bisa nebak nih aku.”

“Coba sebutin kalo gitu.”

“Minusnya aku yang sekarang dari sudut pandang kakak, _mmm_ a) aku udah engga sama kakak atau b) kerennya aku yang sekarang bukan karena bareng kakak?”

“Yang a., kalo b., dari awal juga kamu udah keren banget tanpa mas.”

“WKWKWK Kak Suna ga berubah ya.”

“Emang, yang berubah cuma status kita doang tau.”

Shoyo menatap Rintarou, kali ini senyumnya lebih lembut tidak sejenaka tadi.

“Kak sebenernya ada yang mau aku sampaikan.”

“Tolong jangan dulu mas ga siap.”

“Yaudah ... engga sekarang, tapi makanannya dimakan dong kasian ngeliatin kita.”

Rintarou enggan menurut tapi menerima kenyataan itu lebih mengerikan masalahnya. Biarkanlah dua jam yang ia perjuangkan mati-matian ini tidak terasa masam.

“Lihat, mas makan nih.”

“Iya kelihatan, yuk yang khidmat jangan sambil ngomong.”

“Gak mauuuu. Mas mau sambil bicara.”

“Silahkan asal hati-hati nanti takut keselek :)”

“ _Ugh_ ... kalo mas keselek kamu mau balikan?”

“Engga :D”

“Engga mulu, kali-kali iya gitu.”

“Iya aku engga akan balikan sama Kak Suna.”

“ _Ouch_ ...”

“Ahahahaha Kak Suna gemesin banget.”

“Emang, makannya balikan yuk, Hinata Shoyo.”

“Ah pancingan yang bagus, tapi engga.”

“Mas dulu jahatin kamunya keterlaluan ya?”

“Lumayaann.”

“Kamu tau mas udah berubah?”

“Tau, kan tiap hari kita ketemu kak jadi aku bisa lihat perubahannya.”

“Ngerasa gak kalo mas udah belajar dari kesalahan?”

“Merasa kok, Kak Suna jadi lebih baik sekarang. Aku seneng banget.”

“Tetep engga?”

“Iya, tetep engga.”

“Kenapa? Jawabannya jangan karena undangan _please_ kamu tau yang mas maksud.”

“Aku tuh berharap ga pernah jawab ini, tapi akan sangat gak adil kalau aku gantungin kakak sementara kakak udah berusaha yang terbaik.”

Shoyo melirik gelasnya lalu memberikan gestur bersulang pada Rintarou.

“ _Mas Rintarou_ ...”

“ _Dalem_.”

Suara Rintarou terasa teduh saat memasuki telinga Shoyo. Bagian paling dia suka dari panggilan mas untuk Rintarou adalah tanggapannya. Shoyo suka itu dan berharap bisa menghabiskan masa depannya dengan lebih banyak panggilan itu. Namun ekspektasi tinggal ekspektasi, mimpinya terlalu berat untuk dia genggam sendirian. Suna Rintarou memberikannya banyak pengalaman dan salah satu yang terburuk sialnya tidak bisa dia enyahkan kendati sudah dimaafkan.

“Mas tau kan kalo aku orangnya tahan banting, tapi untuk yang waktu itu aku bener-bener terluka.”

Shoyo membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Rintarou yang mendingin padahal tempat mereka cukup hangat.

“Aku lelah terus-terusan dibayangi kejadian waktu itu, merasa was-was juga tidak percaya diri. Mas ga tau kan aku sampai butuh pertolongan profesional.”

Shoyo bisa merasakan tangannya dilingkupi telapak tangan Rintarou. Rasanya dingin dan kasar tapi Shoyo tidak membencinya. Dia cuma tidak mau bersama genggaman itu lagi juga tersakiti lagi.

“Aku ga mau ada di kondisi itu lagi mas. Aku kepengen bahagia walau artinya aku harus pasang tembok tebal buat mas.”

“Bersama Akaashi apa kamu akan bahagia?”

“Kak Akaashi tidak menyakitiku seperti mas, jadi mungkin aku bisa bahagia.”

“Tapi dia belum pernah salah Shoyo, sementara aku sudah belajar dari kesalahanku.”

“Tolong kasih mas satu kesempatan, mas gak mau ya kamu bersama orang yang salah.”

Shoyo menarik tangannya, Rintarou melepaskannya namun perlahan. Gerakan itu memang kecil, tapi memberi Shoyo banyak informasi bahwa betapapun Rintarou menginginkannya dia tetap menghormati keingnan Shoyo.

“Kalau begitu keputusanku benar dong, mas kan bukan orang yang tepat.”

“Y-ya keputusanmu benar, mas bukan orang yang tepat buat kamu. Tapi buat mas kamu orang yang ingin mas perjuangkan.”

Kali ini senyum Shoyo kian tipis, diraihnya tas yang duduk di samping kursinya. Surat itu didorong mendekat ke arah Rintarou.

“Makasih udah perjuangin aku Mas Rintarouuu, aku sayang mas tapi kisah kita udah berhenti dan aku udah buka pintu yang baru. Ini undanganku sama Kak Keiji.”

“Sekarang mas bisa berhenti berjuang soal aku. Ini berat di awal tapi bisa kok, nanti aku bantu. Kak Keiji juga mengerti makannya izinin aku untuk ketemu mas.”

Pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan sepotong cake kecil.

“ _Mas Rin_ , ini gak kayak waktu itu kan? Aku gamau keselek cincin lagi loh.”

**tamat.**


End file.
